Determinate
by dannidimmer
Summary: Danielle  21  and Adam  24  are best friends,but they both wanna be more than "just friends". Will they end up being together? Bobbie 20  and Jake 23  are dating but it their relationship is falling apart when he constantly emotionally abuses her. Is she
1. Chapter 1

It was around 9:30PM and I had just gotten off of work. After I grabbed my things out of my locker from work I took my keys out of my purse and started to walk towards the door. I got to my car and unlocked it and got in. I took my blackberry out of my pocket and checked all of the unread messages. 'Holy shit.' I said out loud after I saw I had 15 unread messages. 13 of them were only from facebook and twitter so I quickly glimpsed at them before I deleted them. Then I looked at the other 2 from my best friends Adam and Bobbie. I checked both of the messages.  
>'DANIELLE! I don't know what to do anymore. I need to talk to you!'-Bobbie.<p>

'Hey buds. What are you doing tonight?'-Adam. I texted Bobbie back first.

'Hey, what's wrong? Sorry I didn't respond earlier. I just got off work.'-Me.

'Jake and I are fighting real badly again. And he broke up with me once again and I didn't even do anything wrong. He just freaked out on me and just ended It.'-Bobbie.

'Aww, well you two will get back together in no time. He is just being stupid right now. You never know what is going on in his life that he never told you.'-Me.

'Well I mean he sounded pretty serious when he broke up with Me.'-Bobbie.

'Well I would just give him some time, because you know for a fact he always comes around on his own. He is gonna realize he was an idiot.'-Me.

'Yeah I guess you're right. But are you doing anything tonight? I could use a girls night.'-Bobbie.  
>Right after I read that I realized I forgot to text Adam back.<p>

'Ummm Adam texted me asking what I was doing tonight, cause I think he wanted to hang out. I will tell him that I am gonna hang out with you cause you could use a friend. He will understand.'-Me.

'Hey, sorry it took me soo long to reply I just got off work, and Bobbie texted me cause her and Jake are fighting again. She wanted me to come over cause she could use a friend.'-Me.

'Oh alright. Well when are you off next?'-Adam.

'I actually have off tomorrow. Wanna chill?'-Me.

'YESSSSS! :)'-Adam.

'Alright, well it's a date.'-Me.

'Alright, do you want me to let you go?'-Adam.

'Nah. Its fine.'-Me.

'Alright well I have to go home and grab a few things and get changed. Then I'll come over. Okay?'-Me.

'Alright sounds good.'-Bobbie.

After I read that text I realized I was still sitting in my works parking lot. So I turned the car on and drove to my house. When I pulled into my driveway, I put the car in park and turned the car off. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and kept the keys in my hand and got out of the car. I walked up to my door and unlocked the door and walked inside. I was inside for about ten minutes. I told my mom where I was going and she told me to be careful, and I walked out the door. I got back into my car and picked my phone up and realized I had one unread message from Adam.

'Well I think I'm gonna go lay down cause I'm not feeling too great. So just text me or call if you need anything.'-Adam.

'Alright, I'm heading over to Bobbies now. So ill text you later. Feel better! 3' -Me.

'Okay I will try, and tell her I said hello. Have fun. :) 3'-Adam.

'Will do.'-Me.

I stuck the key in the ignition and started the car and drove off. About five minutes later I get to Bobbies house and I call her and tell her that I was there. She told me to just come in. SO when I got out of the car I grabbed my purse and cell phone and locked the door. I got to her door and I opened the door and her dog Shelby greeted me at the door. I pet her and walked downstairs to Bobbie's room. I heard talking behind the door, so I knocked and pushed the door open. When the door opened I saw Jake and Bobbie sitting on her bed talking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I interrupting anything?" I said feeling a little awkward.

"No, Jake just came over unexpectedly." Bobbie said with her voice cracking a bit.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"You don't have to." Bobbie said.

"Well I feel as though I am interrupting something." I said debating on whether I should turn around and leave or not. "I guess I will just let you two talk. You two really need to talk about things. Just call or text me later." I said going to turn around to start walking back upstairs.

"Danielle wait!" Bobbie said quickly. I turned back around and saw Bobbie get up off her bed and walk over towards me.

"Yeah?" I said confused. "You two need to talk. I'll just go hang out with Adam or something." I continued.

"Well now I feel bad because I asked you to come over for a girl's night." Bobbie said feeling a little guilty. "But what are you doing tomorrow?" She finished saying.

"Umm I told Adam that I would hang out with him." I said. I hear Jake clear his throat behind Bobbie. We both just looked at him. "Okay just text me later and let me know what happens." I said speaking a little on the soft side.

"Alright, thank you again." Bobbie said smiling.

"What are best friends for? I will ALWAYS be there for you." I said emphasizing the 'always'.

"True." Bobbie said and she starting walking back over to her bed.

"I'll talk to you later." I said turning back around and walking up the steps. I made sure I was quiet when I left her house. I walked back to my car and unlocked it and got in the car and shut the door. I picked my phone up and went to text Adam.

'Hey, there was a change of plans. Jake randomly showed up at Bobbies. So I am free if you want to hang out still?'-Me.  
>I decided I would start heading over to Adams house. So I stuck the key in the ignition and started the car up. I was now on my way to Adams house. I still never received a text back from him, but I still was gonna go to his house. I look at the time and it was a little after 10:30. The music was low and I could hear my favorite song 'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull and Ne-yo. I turned the music up a little louder so I could jam. About ten minutes later I reached Adams house. I parked behind his car in the driveway. I decided to leave my purse in the car. I just took my keys and phone with me. I got out of the car and locked it and stuffed my keys and phone in my pocket. I walked up his step and got to his front door. I went to open the door, but it was locked. So I took the spare key Adam had given me out of my pocket, along with my other keys and I unlocked the door and walked in putting my keys back into my pocket. I shut the door behind me and I walked upstairs to his bedroom. His door was shut and I could hear his TV on. I just opened his door slowly because it squeaks when it opens or closes. Thank god it didn't make any noise for me. So I shut the door quietly and walked over to his bed. I noticed that he was sleeping. So I got close enough to his bed and slowly sat down on the edge of his bed. He was facing the wall at first but then rolled over so he was facing me. I never told anyone this before, but I have like Adam for like a couple years now, but I did do anything about it because I didn't know how he felt about me besides being best friends. He just looked so amazing sleeping. I couldn't help but to stare at him and smile. I was thinking about talking to him and telling him how I felt about him. I just hoped that he didn't get weirded out because of it. I listened to the TV and it was the news. I decided I was gonna change the channel to the music hit list channel. I was looking around for his remote and realized that he had it next to him, but he was laying half on it. I stood up gently and walked over to where the remote was. I squatted and I went to reach for the remote when I lost my balance and fell backwards and made a loud *BOOM* as I hit the ground. I was hoping Adam did not hear that, but he did. He woke up and just looked at me like I had five heads. He went to talk but no words came out.<p>

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I said trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Hey." Adam began to say laughing a little. "What are you doing here? And better yet what are you doing on the floor?" He said still laughing.

"Well there was a change of plans at Bobbies. Did you get my text?" I said stupidly forgetting he fell asleep. He reached over and grabbed his phone.

"Yeah I got it now." He said showing me his phone. He then got up off of his bed and walked over to me and bent over with his hand out to help me up. I gladly took his hand he helped me get up. I then gave him a hug, and he hugged me back. I broke the hug and just looked at him and smiled. "But you never did tell me how you ended up on the floor." He said looking at me.

"Well I wanted to change the channel to the hit list channel so I went over to where the remote was, which was halfway under you. I squatted down and I lost my balance and just fell." I said not controlling the laugh that came out. I then walked over to his bed and sat down in the middle of the bed. Adam just kept looking at me like I was crazy and went to turn his light on then followed me and sat on the bed as well.

"You're a nut." He said to me shaking his head a little.

"Yeah I know." I said with a smile on my face. "If you want me to leave so you can go back to sleep, I will." I said.

"No way. I love having your beautiful self here." He said not realizing what he said until it was too late. I saw that his face was turning as red as his hair was. But as soon as I heard him say that my face lit up in excitement. Adam just cleared his voice because there was an awkward silence. "So yeah anyway." He said trying to break the silence. "Up against the wall, up against the wall, you got me up against your wall" Reinventing Your Exit by Underoathe started playing so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw it was Bobbie was calling. 'OMG that was perfect timing!' I said to myself before I answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, actually you called at the right time." I said with a chuckle.

"Are you busy right now or can you come over, you're at Adams right?"

"Yeah I am, is everything okay?" I said looking over at Adam.

"Yeah kind of, I mean it was soo weird not having to apologize for something I didn't do for once."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah I mean if you want you can bring Adam over too."

"Okay ill ask him and I'll text you back."

"Alright just text me when you can."

"Alright will do, I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay bye." Bobbie said hanging up before I got a chance to say anything back. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" He asked me.

"It was Bobbie, she asked me to come over. She said you can come to if you want?"

"Yeah sure let me change real quick." Adam said getting up and grabbing a pair of jeans and a black wife beater and walked over to his door and opened it before walking out and walking to the bathroom. About three minutes later he comes walking back into his room. I looked up at looked at him and oh my god did he look AMAZING!

"Ready?" he asked me walking over and grabbing his phone off the bed.

"Yupp." I said standing up. I started walking towards his door passing him. As I passed him I got a huge whiff of his old spice cologne and I was in heaven. Adam turned off his TV and followed me as I walked out of his room. He closed his door and continued to follow me downstairs and out the door. We got to my car and I took the keys out of my pocket so I could unlock the door. We both sat in my car and shut the doors at the same time. I stuck the key into the ignition and started the car. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Bobbie.

'Hey were on our way.'-Me.

'Alright I'm sitting outside so I'll see you when you get here.'-Bobbie.

'Sounds good.'-Me.  
>I put my phone in the cup holder and drove off heading to Bobbies. About ten minutes later we got to Bobbies house. I parked the car behind her moms SUV and turned the car off and we both got out of the car. I locked the door and put my keys in my pocket once again. Bobbie was sitting on her porch texting away like usual. We walked up her steps and just stopped once we both got onto the porch.<p>

"Hey." Bobbie said looking up from her phone and looking at us. Then putting her phone in her pocket.

"Hey. So what happened? Tell me!" I said really wanting to know what happened.

"Well after you left we just continued talking. Jake told me he was really sorry for flipping out on me earlier and how he didn't mean to take his anger out on me." Bobbie started saying. "He was telling me that he was having big family problems again and he can't deal with the drama or stress anymore." She finished.

"But still he shouldn't take it out on you. I mean you have done nothing but help him and be there for him, and he is gonna treat you like this?" I said.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't like when he treats me like that and blames me for everything, then goes and tells me he is done with me." She was saying.

"Why would you keep yourself in that position then?" Adam said not understanding any of this.

"Because I love him." Bobbie said. I walked over to one of the chairs on the porch and sat down, and Adam did the same.

"Well sometimes love can be blind Bobbie." Adam told her not trying to upset her.

"I know but I just don't want to lose him. After everything he and I have been through."Bobbie said.

"Understandable." Adam agreed with her.

"Well you know Bobbie I will have your back no matter what happens. You can always come to me for anything, you know that. Regardless if I approve of your decisions or not." I told her.

"Yeah I know." She said with a smile. "But anyway what were you guys up to earlier before I called?" She asked us curiously. Adam and I just looked at each other for a split second.

"Nothing." We both said together.

"Alrighty then. Oh and I forgot to ask you both, would you guys like to come camping with Jake and I?" She asked both of us.

"Sure, when and for how long?" I asked her.

"It's gonna be in two weeks, and were going from Thursday to Monday."

"Yeah I'm down. I will be on vacation then so it should be fine." I said. Bobbie then looked at Adam waiting for his answer.


End file.
